Super Saiyan Scouts
by SaIlOrSoLaRsAiYaN
Summary: 4 gurls trying to stop madness!! read and please review, when i finish the story i will make sequels!!


Super Saiyan Scouts

          *Hey I'm Ginger, Ginger Son. You know part of the Sons family, can't forget them. I go to Kamoeda Middle School* 

Sploosh! Ginger gasped for air from staying underwater so long. *Today the 8th graders have a fieldtrip to the ocean for biology.*

* I love to swim in the sea, and stay overnight with everyone, I'm so happy*

"This feels so good." Ginger said aloud doing her backstroke. The water felt so good against her skin and it smelt and tasted like salt. "Ginger!" Some one called her name as she looked back with surprised pale eyes. "Lets play!" Miko screamed and Ginger swam faster then an eagle gliding, toward the gang. 

"Ginger is really good at swimming." Sabriel said to the others. "And she looks like she's having so much fun." Miko nodded. Veggie just stood and glared. Her mind was on something else, home and Gohan. Since Gohan's not an 8th grader he didn't go on the trip so she won't see him for three days. That felt like an eternity to Veggie, especially since her brother got picked out of all the 9th graders to go with Goten. *It sucks* She thought. "I'm here!" Ginger called waving her hands smiling. It was a beautiful warm sunny day or so it seemed a great day at the beach. "Let's play ball!" She yelled. Then…splash! "Do you know about Beach volley ball?!" Goten nearly scared Ginger to death. Goten sprang up from out of the water and took his water mask off. "It's a game of volleyball that you play on the beach!" Sabriel rolled her eyes and everyone laughed. "Right!" Goten walked over to his twin sister. "Huh?" She asked. "Beach volleyball started long ago in Hawaii, where they would play on the beach with coconuts." "Not again." Miko thought holding her head in her hand sighing. "But coconuts are heavy and hard, aren't they?" Ginger was confused. She sweats dropped. "Right! Whenever they would play there would be lots of injuries." *Veggie shook her head. How is he related to gohan! * "He's lying." Miko patted gingers back. "Huh, it's a lie?" Goten looked at her and laughed.

Splsh splish…"Trunks is good at swimming too." Sabby pointed. " He's been swimming for too long…" Veggie got interrupted. "Are you guys playing beach ball? Can I play?" Ms. Tsutsumi was Ginger's math teacher. She was really pretty. Her hair was down and was gold like the sunsets in the sky, her eyes were as blue as the ocean and her personality was as bright as the sun. Amazing she was a teacher. Everyone said yes. Goten held up the orange and blue beach ball. "Hey Trunks! Do you want to play too?" Trunks stopped and looked up. He saw Ginger and then Ms. Tsutsumi. Oh how he hated her, but he or anyone else didn't know why. He shook his head and went on farther in the ocean once again. Sabriel looked at trunks then Goten. "Do you know about long swims?" Miko grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to the court. "Yeah, yeah, save it for later." "Come on in!" A whistle was heard. Mr. C waved his hand to call everyone in for supper. "We'll play later." Ms. Tsutsumi ran to the supper court. "Long ago in the edo period the sumeri started long swims…" Goten began. Miko pulled him along. " Come on, come on!" Sabriel smiled. "Miko really knows how to handle Goten." Veggie nodded. "They've known eachother since preschool." Ginger sighed. *He's my brother* and face faulted. "Must be nice to have longrelationships." "Yeah, that's right." Ginger smiled. "What's wrong Veggie." Veggie had a straigt face on. "I miss gohan…oh shit did I say that out loud?" Ginger and Sabby sighed. " Lets go eat!"

Descriptions: Ginger has brown eyes and dark brown hair up to her shoulders in 2 ondago's like Serena except flowing hair no pig tails. She is well built, loves to eat but is on the skinny side. Loves to draw and has a crush on trunks but wont tell anyone. Is afraid of almost anything but will do it for a good cause. Has a white tail and when in super saiyan or princess has bat like wings. Best friend Veggie. She is also a sailor, Sailor Solar. Her family is the son's and has 2 children one carlie, purple hair short like hoturo's, Sailor Destiny. Then a adopted boy, Travis looks like ginger and fights.

Veggie has brown eyes and jet-black hair down to her butt. Looks and has an attitude like Vegeta because he is her father. Is bra's twin. One year younger then trunks. Has a crush on gohan, they r boyfriend and gurlfriend. Killed Videl. (sry all videl fans) mild temper. Sailor universe has a dark brown tail. Hates school. Has 2 children like ginger but when they get older they come from future. Sakura looks like veggie except black eyes and short black hair and a son gogeta. Looks like gohan but green eyes.

Sabriel has blue eyes, black hair alittle past her shoulders. Info on next chapter

Miko info on next chapter

IF THERE IS ONE SO START REVIEWIN!!!!!!!!!! ^_^;


End file.
